The Room Mate
by Fire Written Songs
Summary: She turns around. Hate fills her. She turns away. Love finds her. Looking back, her thoughts haunt her. She is frozen. She freezes until the end, but it is that feeling inside her chest the reason... [ Paily ]


_Why does she always have to be like this? She and her goddamn help. Now I have to handle to live with a total stranger! And she won't even tell me why. Besides, that girl went to school yesterday and she's totally a freak._

"Please don't be too hard on her, Em," Pam Fields told her daughter making Emily roll her eyes. "She has it hard, believe me." Pam's eyes were glossy. "Life has taken a lot away from her and… she still is really broken." Pam kept the pleading look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "At least try to be nice?"

Emily sighed deeply. "Okay." she relented. "I will try, but if I can't handle it, I swear I will move in with dad, okay?" Emily said with a threatening tone of voice and turned her back on her own mother.

"Emily…" Pam put her hand over Emily's shoulder and her daughter reacted instantly by pulling away from her harshly.

"I have to get to class." she interrupted. "Oh, and by the way," she said. "I won't be her ride." She turned her back to her mother again, took her bag from over the counter and stormed out the front door before shutting it hard.

"She is staying in your room?" Spencer Hastings said disgusted as Emily took her Spanish book out of her locker and looked at her best friend groaning.

Emily cursed under breath and nodded with a frown. "Yup." she said. "In the same room, unless you could offer pigskin the barn." said Emily.

"You think? Ha, my sister's best friend is staying there so… I don't think that's possible." Spencer said. "Besides, I don't think I could handle to live with that girl." Spencer gazed towards the other line of lockers. "I mean, look at her." She raised her eyebrow with a mocking smile.

Emily turned her head and looked at the same spot her best friend had just begun to stare at. Paige McCullers, in other words _the freak_, had just dropped her books. Emily couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Alison, one of Emily's friends, joined her, letting out her unique laughter.

"Need a hand, McCullers?" Spencer said raising her voice and smiling to herself.

Paige was kneeling down on the floor and Spencer's voice made her bring her head up slowly but she kept her eyes on the floor as she usually did, thinking that if she raised her head just for a second, they would notice everything.

"Maybe we should get you a compass so that you find your way back home!" Alison teased.

"Or maybe you should get your own compass and find your way back to the land of the bitches with your two lesbian friends." A masculine voice said; the one and only voice of Lucas Gottesman.

Lucas knelt down next to Paige and helped her pick up the rest of the books.

Alison's blood was boiling. "You don't get to speak, hermie." Alison said.

Lucas stood up after his eyes opened wide. He helped Paige get up and walked towards Alison leaving the other girl standing awkwardly behind him. He teased her in a mocking way just with his facial expression. His eyes penetrated Alison's and she found them as intimidating as usual.

Alison's lower lip quivered but she tried to disguise the fear she now kept towards him by keeping her head up and closing her mouth.

He shook his head. _Unbelievable._ He walked away after turning around and indicating Paige to follow him. She dipped her head and kept her books close to her chest before doing so.

Emily, her girlfriend, Alison, and Spencer were sat on Emily's couch with an almost empty bottle and the radio turned up loud. Emily took a sip of the bottle and gave it to Spencer, who was already wasted enough with the vodka.

"'Get your own compass and find your way back to the land of the bitches with your lesbian friends'." Spencer tried to imitate Lucas almost perfectly and laughed loudly.

"Where's your mom, Em?" Talia, Emily's girlfriend, shouted trying to get her voice clear over the music.

Emily laughed. "Who cares?"

Alison took the bottle away from Spencer's hand and took a sip, drinking the whole bottle. "Ah… delicious." said Alison. "But not as desirable as you, Em." Alison suggested. "Right, Talia?"

Talia looked at her girlfriend and moved closer to her. "Nothing is." She got close enough to smell Emily's alcohol impregnated breath.

Emily looked at her sexily. "Fuck you." She grabbed Talia's head hastily.

Talia smirked. "I think you can take care of that." Emily looked at Talia's lips and kissed her roughly.

"What are you looking at, Pigskin?" Emily pulled away hastily in shock as Alison spoke. She turned her head and her eyes found the girl who now stood by the open door with a dazed expression clear on her face.

Emily looked at the girl in a questioning, still mocking way. "Huh?" She let out. "Loose something, honey?"

Paige bit her lower lip and dipped her head. "I'm sorry, I just…" She mumbled.

"Sorry? I can't hear you." Emily raised her tone of voice and the other girls laughed.

"Poor thing," Talia said. "Stop it, Em," Said she sarcastically. "She doesn't even know where she's standing." Talia had a tough tone of voice and expression. "Do you?" She looked at Paige.

Paige felt the tears that now filled her eyes and shook her head unbelievingly and wished her parents were still there… Nevertheless, if they had been there…. Things would have been different. But reality still didn't hit her. She still felt caught up in a dream. Her parents were still next to her.

Emily noticed the girl's actions and couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame yet she kicked it away immediately; just like everything she ever felt. What she didn't want to feel.

"Guys," Emily started saying placing her gaze on the floor. "I think you should go." She then looked at the others and Spencer frowned.

"You are not being serious, are you?" Talia said with a disgusted frown herself.

Emily's face tensed. "Sorry, I think you should really leave." She said looking grim and took the stereo's control before turning it off. She stood up and pointed at the door. "Goodbye." She said opening her eyes wide and uttering the word slowly to make it clear.

Alison rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding." She shook her head and stood up taking hold of Spencer's hand and her own purse. Spencer followed Ali's lead and they stood still in front of the door before turning around and looking at Emily once again. Alison let out an unbelieving sigh and left with a wasted Spencer who waved goodbye with a dorky smile.

Emily turned her head to Talia. "Bye, bye." She waved her hand. "Go." She said impatiently. Talia looked at her angrily and stood up taking her own bag in a violent way before she left.

Emily flinched at the sound of the door shutting and then turned around catching the big brown orbs of the other girl who was staring at the door with a lost expression and sad eyes. Emily let out an unbelieving sigh. "So… What the fuck did you need?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Paige took a deep and broken breath before having enough courage to look at the other girl. She found the stunning raven girl staring at her with those burning, dark eyes and tried to keep the air circulating in and out of her chest. "Well…" She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if you could maybe tell me… Where to leave this," Paige tried to conceal the pain by faking a smile. "And… Well just wanted to know if you are like… okay with me-"

"I'm not, okay?" Emily cut her off and grabbed her suitcase away from her cruelly. "But of course it doesn't matter because you have," She used her free hand to quote her mother. "A lot going on," Emily rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs leaving Paige with the remains of pain and guilt she had been holding back. Emily turned to look at her. "Aren't you coming?" She said sarcastically making Paige feel even worse if that was somehow possible. She managed to make her feel… useless and that forced Paige to feel even more fascinated with her.

They made their way upstairs and in Emily's room there was already a camp bed waiting for Paige. Emily dropped the other girl's bag and made her way out of the room.

Paige was sat down on the camp bed and tried to ignore the anxiety she felt. She took out a book and started reading but her mind kept playing tricks on her. She heard her parents' voice or the gunshots banged inside her head if she was not having a headache or so desperate that she had to hurt herself. She also felt the twinges of pain that her lungs gave her but all of that was just the beginning… the beginning of what would come next.

**SO... That was chapter one. I really hope you like it and let me know if you want me to keep going :)**

**Please feedback!**

**Remember English is not my mother tongue so I am really sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also remember I am young, please don't judge me too hard :) Love ya'll. Until next time.**


End file.
